


Stay With Me

by dexparios



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Divorced, Divorced with feelings, F/F, I have no clue how to tag this one, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexparios/pseuds/dexparios
Summary: After three years of marriage, Kara and Lena could barely stand being in the same room. With every conversation leading to a fight, they figured the best option would be to divorce. But what happens when they both miss each other and are far too stubborn to tell the other?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Stay With Me

She was drunk and sad. There was a deep ache in her chest. She missed coming home to Kara. All she wanted was to lay in her arms and tell her about her shitty day. But Kara was miles away. In her own bed and her own apartment. She probably wasn’t even thinking about Lena. That fact made her want to cry. She curled into a ball and cried into her knees.

Maybe… Maybe if Lena texted her, Kara would respond and maybe she would come over. It was unlikely, but all Lena had was hope. Hope. It made Lena laugh. Hope, help, and compassion for all. Yeah, right.

Lena tried to distract herself with more alcohol and a burger, but filling her stomach wouldn’t help the hole in her heart.

Her fingers glided over her phone that sat on the dining table. She knew she shouldn’t. She was just drunk. This feeling would go away in the morning. Except it wouldn’t. She constantly missed Kara. Even when she was angry with her, which she always was.

Despite what she knew to be true, she picked up the phone and tapped on Kara’s icon. She stared at it for several minutes, trying to work up the courage to send the message.

**Lena:** I miss you

She felt lighter. Holding onto something that big had been weighing down her soul. She did miss Kara. She even missed the constant arguing.

There wasn’t a response for another hour, but she did get one.

**Kara:** no you don’t

**Kara:** youre drunk

Okay, she was drunk. But that didn’t mean she didn’t miss her, drunk or not.

**Lena:** Shut up

Kara apparently decided to listen to her for the first time in months because there weren’t any more texts back. 

**Lena:** Do you miss me too?

**Kara:** no

And then several minutes later came another response.

**Kara:** maybe

The message made Lena smile. So Kara did feel the same.

**Lena:** Do you regret it?

**Kara:** what

**Lena:** You know what, Kara

There was another gap between messages.

**Kara:** i dont know

**Kara:** sometimes

**Lena:** What about tonight?

**Kara:** yeah

This time Lena was the one hesitating. It took her five minutes to send what she wanted to ask.

**Lena:** Come over?

Once thirty minutes had passed, Lena was sure she had scared Kara off. She had been too forward.

**Kara:** ok


End file.
